


Meetings

by cavedinwriter



Series: For the First Time [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (Just made up some Lukases), Elias Bouchard Being a Bastard, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Peter Has Feelings, The Lukas family is Elias's sugar daddy, canon divergence for the sole reason that i dont give a fuck about timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedinwriter/pseuds/cavedinwriter
Summary: Peter began reaching for a book and was about to pull it from the shelf when he heard the sound of heels clicking down the hallway. Not the heavy step of a Lukas, no, these were light and confident. Peter replaced the book and turned slowly.Entering the room was a slight man, a good head and a half shorter than Peter. He wore a gray vest and slacks with a silvery-green tie. Rings glittered across his fingers which clutched a black umbrella. He tilted his head and the motion made the eye-shaped earrings dangling from his ears glint in the afternoon light. His eyes swept across the room steadily, only stopping for a moment to rest on Peter before continuing. Peter felt his breath catch for the instant that the man looked at him.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: For the First Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786051
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of Lonelyeyes fics I'm gonna write. This one if their first meeting!  
> I know the timeline doesn't make any sense and this isn't how they would've met but I don't care! I can't be bothered to remember or write about who Jonah bodysnatched before Elias *shrugs*.

Peter wasn’t often on land during the summer. Summer meant clear skies and good weather: the ideal time to be at sea. Less often still would he be on land and choose to go to his family home. But now, it was early summer and he’d arrived back on land to a message from his mother. She wanted him and several other relatives to come back to the house for ‘an important business meeting’. Peter didn’t bother asking for details. It would spare him a conversation that could easily be had once he arrived.

It was a pleasantly cool day when he got to the house. The long gravel driveway looked as it always had, expansive yet plain. The rest of the estate was much of the same. Peter let himself into the unlocked house, following the knowledge of where people would be rather than the noise of conversation. Of course, there was no conversation. The Lukases were quiet, reserved people and Peter was no exception. He walked down through a dim hallway that led into the first floor of the library. 

Peter didn’t enjoy many spots in the house, especially not when there were others around, but the library was one of his favorites. The wide bookshelves were occasionally broken up by tall, ornate windows that looked out on gray fields and sky. He sighed quietly with contentment, pretending for a moment that there was nobody there but himself. His momentary respite was broken by harsh footsteps approaching. His mother, he knew without looking.

“Peter.”

“Eileen,” He nodded, “What sort of business meeting is it this time?”

“The head of the Magnus Institute is coming to discuss funding with us.” She said shortly. Peter nodded. He knew his family provided funds for the Magnus Institute more often than not, but he’d never met anyone from it, nor gone to see it himself. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too boring. 

His mother gave no indication on how soon said head of the institute would arrive, so Peter wandered to a far corner of the library and began scanning the shelves. He kept his distance from his other relatives and they did the same. It wasn’t as if they harbored any particular dislike for each other, but it was simply easier to avoid conversation since neither of them would enjoy it.

Most of the titles he recognized from years as a young boy taking books down and hiding away in far corners of the house to read them. Some, as always, were new to him, and stuck out like a sore thumb. He began reaching for one and was about to pull it from the shelf when he heard the sound of heels clicking down the hallway. Not the heavy step of a Lukas, no, these were light and confident. Peter replaced the book and turned slowly.

Entering the room was a slight man, a good head and a half shorter than Peter. He wore a gray vest and slacks with a silvery-green tie. Rings glittered across his fingers which clutched a black umbrella. He tilted his head and the motion made the eye-shaped earrings dangling from his ears glint in the afternoon light. His eyes swept across the room steadily, only stopping for a moment to rest on Peter before continuing. Peter felt his breath catch for the instant that the man looked at him.

Eventually it was his mother who broke the silence. She stepped forward and held out a hand.

“Mr. Bouchard.” She said. He shook her hand- firmly, Peter noted- and gave a nigh imperceptible smile.

“Eileen Lukas. Always a pleasure.” 

The Lukases scattered around the room began to cluster together, silently filling chairs. Mr. Bouchard took his time finding a green velvet chair and sitting down. Peter stayed standing by the bookshelf, content to simply watch for now. He let himself fade halfway, so that his absence wouldn’t be noticed, or so he hoped. Somehow he still felt seen.

“Shall we begin?” Mr. Bouchard asked, but it wasn’t a question. Peter’s mother nodded, “Wonderful. I imagine you all know why I’m here, even if you don’t know  _ me _ . I am the head of the Magnus Institute. We’re always looking for places willing to donate the funds we need to keep ourselves running, and I must say I appreciate what… loyal patrons your family have been over the years. Of course I could’ve simply sent word that we’re in need of funds, but I prefer to keep in touch personally. After all, your family has been very good to me.” There was a curious glint in Mr. Bouchard’s eyes as he spoke. Peter knew the bare bones of the family history; just as much as he needed to know to be embraced by the Lonely. He was aware of the connections between his family and the Magnus Institute in the vaguest sense, but hadn’t ever cared to look further. Now he was curious.

Peter ignored the rest of the conversation in favor of watching the expressions on Mr. Bouchard’s face. It was all meaningless chatter, anyway. It was clear that this man knew what he wanted and was going to get it. Peter found it intriguing how levelheaded Mr. Bouchard was. The Lukases were unsettling to the average person, this he knew. Even other entity’s patrons found the Lukases strange, but this man seemed perfectly at ease. Or at least, he didn’t seem afraid. 

He was completely on his own in the home of loneliness, and seemed completely unbothered. Amused, even. He tilted his head and nodded along when the conversation called for it. His fingers tapped occasionally on his umbrella, making a soft clink when the metal of his rings came in contact with the wooden handle. Peter narrowed his eyes, realizing that almost all of Mr. Bouchard’s jewelry had some sort of eye-shaped design on it. He felt his face prickle as though someone was looking at him, but nobody was. It was then he remembered that the Magnus Institute was under the Eye. That… explained several things.

The moment he had that thought, Mr. Bouchard’s mouth quirked up and he shot a sidelong glance over at Peter. Peter blinked. Mr. Bouchard gave no other indicator that he noticed Peter for the rest of the conversation, but the prickling continued. 

Peter was relieved when the discussion about funds ended and Mr. Bouchard stood up from his chair. Peter had long since retreated more into the Lonely, hoping to leave unnoticed soon. To his dismay, Mr. Bouchard locked eyes with him and walked right over to him.

“You can come out,” He said with a glint in his eyes, “I won’t bite.” Peter let the fog roll off of himself with a sigh. He tried to keep his face neutral as he studied the man in front of him. 

“Who are you?” Peter said, trying to keep his tone light so as not to betray how utterly baffled he was by the man in front of him. Mr. Bouchard grinned and Peter’s stomach flipped.

“Elias Bouchard. Walk with me, will you, Peter?” He said, holding out his arm. Peter was too stunned to do anything but loop his arm around Elias’s and stumble after him.

“How do you know my name? Did you-” Peter started. He was pretty sure he knew where Elias was taking him.

“Reach into your head? No, not for that,” Elias said casually, “I asked Eileen who would be here today. Yours was the only name I didn’t recognize. Why haven’t I seen you before?” Elias turned them down a hallway and Peter saw the double doors to the garden.

“You can find that out for yourself if you really want to.” Peter grumbled. Elias  _ laughed _ , and Peter felt insulted. Elias opened the doors and they walked out into the garden(one of the less bland parts of the Lukas estate).

“I could, but I’ve learned from experience that you Lukases don’t take very kindly to me Knowing things.”

“Mm.”

“So, what  _ do _ you do?” Elias asked. He sounded almost annoyed, which made Peter annoyed in turn.

“I’m a ship captain.”

“Oh,” Elias tilted his head, sounding interested once again. His earrings glinted in the weak sun, “That explains why you’re away often, hm?”

“Yep.”

“That must be terribly lonely.” Elias said with a grin. Peter snorted.

“Was that a  _ joke, _ Mr. Bouchard?” 

“Call me Elias.” Elias said, reaching out and touching Peter’s arm. 

“Right. Elias.” He said stiffly. His face felt warm. Elias paid him no mind, instead turning away and heading further into the garden. They wandered in silence for a while, Peter wondering at multiple points if he could simply retreat into the Lonely and leave. Whenever he started to slip away, Elias’s hand would find his arm or the small of his back and Peter would be jolted back to reality while Elias pulled him along the path. He tried to convince him that the flips his stomach did when Elias touched him were from discomfort, but it was becoming clear that they weren’t. 

Peter didn’t find himself interested in people very often, for the simple fact that most people were unbearable to be around for any amount of time. Elias was proving to be much the same, but Peter also didn’t want to leave. He wanted Elias to keep his hand on his arm. As if in answer to the unspoken hope, the sky opened up and it began to rain. Elias unfolded his umbrella and offered it to Peter. They hunched under it together and Peter felt his body burn where it was pressed against Elias.

Elias seemed oblivious to the effect he was having on Peter, but Peter was certain that it was an act. He let Elias lead them down the path for a while longer before reaching out and grabbing his elbow. This whole time, they hadn’t spoken. Peter cleared his throat.

“Follow me.” He said. Elias raised an eyebrow but shrugged and nodded.

Peter turned them around and brought them behind a large rosebush. When he was younger, he spent a lot of time weaving through the garden and finding every spot there was to hide. He still knew them by heart.

Behind the rosebush was a smaller stone path that led to a trellis dripping in wisterias. The plants grew so that when they ducked under the trellis, they were almost completely hidden from the outside world. There was a small iron table with two rusted chairs sitting next to it. Elias folded his umbrella up while Peter sat.

“Wonderful little hiding spot you’ve got here.” Elias remarked, sitting down across from him.

“There’s plenty if you know where to look,” Peter shrugged, “I found them all when I was a kid.”

“Oh really? Do tell.” Elias leaned forward, the glint back in his eyes. Peter frowned.

“I’m not- I know what your institute does, I’m not giving a statement about my _childhood_ _hiding spots_.” Elias laughed again, and it made Peter’s insides twist with something unfamiliar. Also with annoyance. 

“I don’t want your statement. That’s not my job, anyway. I’m simply curious about you, Peter.”

“I’m sure you are. You Eye lot are always curious.”

“Guilty as charged,” Elias admitted, “But can you blame me? You are an intriguing man, Peter Lukas.”

“You just met me. You don’t know anything about me.” Peter said. He knew he should keep his distance,  _ especially _ from the Eye. Elias was certainly something, though. He could feel it.

“Exactly.” Elias smirked. Peter swallowed. 

“Why do you want to know about me? Other than because of your patron.” Peter said sourly, leaning back a little when Elias leaned forward and put his elbows on the iron table. Peter was a large man, larger still compared to Elias. Still, he felt small under Elias’s sharp gaze.

“You’re the only Lukas I haven’t properly met.” He said simply. Peter snorted.

“That’s not why. I know you weren’t dragging any of them for garden walks.”

“Mm. Well, I hope you’ll forgive me for being rude, but most of them are dreadfully boring.”

“I agree.” Peter conceded, “So I’m just the most  _ interesting _ , is that it?”

“A ship captain,” Elias shifted forward, “is a very interesting job. And one that I’d think would lend itself to very close bonds? I assume you’ve found some way around that.”

“Of course. My crew knows to keep quiet. I trust them, they trust me, there’s no need for  _ useless chatter _ .” Peter said pointedly. Elias most certainly caught his meaning but continued on.

“So they know about…” Elias gestured vaguely.

“Not the details. They know what they need to, and they don’t talk about it or they’re next.” Peter said. To his surprise, Elias grinned when he said that. In his experience, eye-types were often squeamish. There was something wicked in his grin, though, and Peter felt his knees go weak even as he sat in his chair.

“Straightforward and ruthless. I like it.” Somehow Peter’s hands had ended up on the table and Elias was covering them with his own. Peter’s mouth felt dry. He was both utterly terrified of this man and absolutely wanted more of him. He was sure Elias knew that and enjoyed it. 

Suddenly Elias pulled back, glancing at the watch on his wrist. Peter’s skin ached for the contact where his hands had been a moment ago.

“Would you look at the time! I really should be going.” He said with a blank smile. He stood up, the rusty chair screeching on the ground beneath it. Peter stood up too, wanting to do or say something to keep Elias from leaving. Elias seemed to sense his hesitation, turning once to look at him as he unfolded his umbrella.

“You… there’s rust. On your pants.” Peter flailed. Elias looked down and brushed at his pants. 

Peter took a few halting steps forward, bringing him nearly toe to toe with Elias as he looked back up. Elias smirked up at him.

“It’s been lovely meeting you, Peter Lukas,” He said. Peter nodded, trying to think of something else to say. Before he could, Elias’s hand was on his lapel and pulling him close, “May I?” He asked softly. Peter nodded, eyes wide. 

Elias leaned in and closed the gap between them. His lips were smooth against Peter’s sun chapped skin. Peter let his eyes fall shut as the hand Elias had on his shoulder moved to his hair and tugged. If asked, he would firmly deny any noise that he made. Elias tilted his chin to deepen the kiss and Peter had to put a hand on Elias’s waist to steady himself. Elias smirked against his mouth. It was infuriating, Peter could  _ feel _ how smug he was, but it was… admittedly very nice.

Far too soon, Elias pulled away. His face was slightly pink, but other than that he looked perfectly composed. Peter was sure that he didn’t. 

“I hope to see you again, Peter.” Elias said with a smile. It seemed a little closer to genuine than all the others, but still calculated. Peter cleared his throat.

“Good to meet you.” His voice came out embarrassingly rough.

Elias picked up his umbrella again and ducked out from under the trellis, out of the protection of the wisteria. Peter followed just enough to poke his head out of the hiding place. He watched Elias go, his form half obscured by the umbrella. The rain was coming down harder now, an ominous drumroll pouring into the garden. Peter bit his lip, tasting the remnants of Elias’s chapstick on his lips.

He was absolutely certain that they would see each other again. As he watched Elias go, he thought of his own upcoming journey out to sea. Whenever he saw Elias next, even if it was right after his next voyage, wouldn’t be soon enough. If Elias turned around right now, it  _ still _ wouldn’t be soon enough. Peter retreated back under the trellis and collapsed into one of the flimsy chairs. He shut his eyes, listening to the rain pounding down around him. Distantly he thought of how strange his feelings were. Was this how his victims felt? The tug, the  _ ache _ in his bones longing for more contact? Perhaps. Perhaps, perhaps. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next in the series will be their first wedding :3


End file.
